


Black Sheep

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audrey Weasley is American, Charlie Weasley is a good brother, F/F, F/M, Fred ain't dead cause I say so, Fred is a total asshole in this, Ginny is a good sister, He quit, In this House we support Charlie and Ginny Weasley, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Percy Weasley doesn't work at the ministry, Percy Weasley-centric, Percy is very upset, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, There's a fight between Percy/his lovers and his family, Trying to become British, but he has his lovers, lemme know if I should change the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: The thing is, Percy knows that he’s the odd man out.His older brothers? Both incredibly famous and talented. The twins? The jokers of the family - how could anyone forget them? The twin terrors would definitely make their presences known to anybody and everybody. Ron is the best friend with Harry fucking Potter of all people, and his wife is the most intelligent witch of her generation. Ginny is a famous Quidditch star, and she’s the first female Weasley in generations.But what about Percy?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint/Audrey Weasley/Penelope Clearwater
Comments: 35
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Percy in a poly relationship so I wrote one

The thing is, Percy knows that he’s the odd man out.

His older brothers? Both incredibly famous and talented. The twins? The jokers of the family - how could anyone forget them? The twin terrors would definitely make their presences known to anybody and everybody. Ron is the best friend with Harry fucking Potter of all people, and his wife is the most intelligent witch of her generation. Ginny is a famous Quidditch star, and she’s the first female Weasley in generations. 

But what about Percy? 

He’s the black sheep. He isn’t talented like Bill, Charlie, or Ginny and he isn’t best friends with the Wizarding World’s Saviour nor is he mischevious. He’s just… Percy. 

Well, Percy supposes, he does have one thing going for him. 

He’s in a polyamorous relationship. 

Yeah, he doesn’t believe it either. Still doesn’t believe it; sometimes, he thinks he’s in a fever dream. He dreads the day he’ll wake because this is the happiest he’s been in his entire life. 

He doesn’t speak with his family, not really. He and Charlie owl each other whenever they get around to it, but the talk is superficial. There’s nothing of substance in their letters. Their relationship is damaged, but it’s the only familial relationship he has left, so Percy is desperate to keep it. He can’t lose Charlie, he just can’t. 

Penny is in the States on business with Audrey; Oliver and Marcus are at Quidditch practise for their respective teams. Their house is chaotic - having five people who like five different Quidditch teams. Well, Percy is lukewarm about the Chudley Cannons, but it’s a neutral topic to write Charlie about. So he keeps up with them. 

Their house is in the middle of nowhere; just how they all like it. Percy still has his flat in London and Audrey hers in New York City, but the apartments aren’t lived in. The flats are primarily used for storage and for hiding gifts. 

His mum would be proud of him; he’s taken up knitting due to Audrey. He had asked her one day to teach him, and Percy has been hooked ever since. They like to knit a variety of things, though Percy won’t knit sweaters. It’s too painful and brings up a lot of unwanted memories and emotions. Instead, they’ll knit blankets, gloves, socks, beanies, and other similar items. Just not sweaters. Never sweaters. 

He sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter. It’s a large kitchen, bigger than the one at the Burrow anyhow. There’s two of everything - one for meat and one for dairy. Audrey is Jewish, and it is important for her to have separate areas to keep kosher. She’d like to raise her children as Jewish, she told them four of them one-day several months ago. No one objected; in fact, Marcus had jumped on the opportunity to confide in them that he wanted to convert. Audrey had been overjoyed. 

Percy thinks about it, converting to Judaism. He wasn’t raised religiously, not like Penny was. Oliver had been more culturally Catholic than anything else, and besides, that man is far too interested in Quidditch to be concerned about religion. 

He has a mental note to ask Audrey if he could meet with her Rabbi, but he’ll ask about that once she and Penny get back from the States. He doesn’t think it would be appropriate to owl her about this. 

He supposes he could ask Marcus once he got home, since Audrey’s Rabbi is now his Rabbi, but he’d rather bring it up to his wife. 

He hasn’t mentioned to Charlie that he’s married, but the topic of relationships has never come up in their letters, so he supposes it doesn’t matter. How would he even bring up the fact that he is married, not to mention the fact that he’s also dating other people. Yeah, it’s not a topic he wants to bring up. 

They all wear rings; Percy has a simple band embedded with the birthstones of each of his partners. It’s elegant; Percy is really fond of it. He wears it everywhere. 

There’s a tap on the window, bringing Percy out of his thoughts. He realizes that he was subconsciously playing with his wedding band. He blushes, though he has no reason too. It’s his ring; he’s allowed to play with it whenever and wherever he pleases. 

The owl is tapping the kitchen window again, and Percy swears that the bird looks impatient. It dawns on him that this owl is Charlie’s, and the realization makes his blood run cold. He loves his brother, he does, but he’s always a nervous wreck whenever his older brother sends him an owl. It could be the last letter he will ever receive from the last member of his family that still speaks with him. Percy doesn’t know how he would react to that, if Charlie decides he doesn’t want to speak with the black sheep of the Weasley family. 

He opens the window, allowing the owl to enter the kitchen. Percy turns around to the treat jar the five of them keep around for this exact situation. He gives the owl one, then he takes the letter. He opens it. 

_Percy,_

_My dragons burnt me (again), and I had to be taken to the nearest hospital. After the healers healed me, I was allowed to go home to my babies. I love them, don’t get me wrong, but I’m dealing with a rather aggressive breed of dragons right now._

_But enough of that. By the time you’ve received this letter, I’ll be back at the Burrow. I’m home for two weeks while on mandated leave from work._

_I want to meet with you, face-to-face. Not at the Burrow, but I was thinking at your flat. I won’t tell mum or the others that I’m meeting with you, don’t worry. Though you should probably send mum a letter soon. She worries about you._

_Hopefully see you soon,_

_Charlie_

He stares dumbfoundedly at the letter in his hands. Charlie wants to meet with him? Oh no, this won’t do. He’s in the middle of thinking of a reason as to why he can’t meet up when Oliver Floo’s into their living room. 

Their eyes meet, and Oliver smiles. He’s a sweaty mess; there’s dirt and blood smeared onto his face and clothes. 

Percy sets the letter down on the counter next to the treat jar, “Are you alright?” he asks as he walks towards his lover. Oliver laughs. 

“I’m fine. Practise was rougher than usual today.” 

Percy isn’t convinced, and he tells Oliver so as he grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom. Technically, the bedroom belongs to the five of them, having a California king size bed in the middle, which covers the two windows. They each have their own room, but this bedroom’s ensuite is the nicest of the house, which is why Percy decided to drag Oliver there. 

“Strip,” he says as he turns the water on hot. When he looks back, Oliver is already shirtless and is working on his pants. Percy takes three strides towards him, gently grabbing Oliver’s face and then kissing him. It feels weird to Percy to initiate intimacy, but he knows that he’s allowed to do so. 

Oliver breaks the kiss, and he’s smiling like a fool when the redhead opens his eyes. “I like where this is going,” is what Oliver says, “Want to have some fun in this shower?” 

It’s Percy’s turn to smile now, “Yes.” 

~ 

After they get done with their shower, Percy casts a quick healing spell on Oliver’s busted lip and bloody nose. He should have done that first, he knows. Oliver tells him he worries too much, and Percy tells him that he doesn’t worry enough. 

“Do you want some tea?” Percy asks, already knowing the answer. Oliver never turns down tea. 

Oliver doesn’t respond at first, instead, he smiles and runs from the bathroom, yelling, “I’ll race you!” 

Percy jogs after him, not really putting his heart into it. He’s not the active type, though he’ll amuse his lovers when it comes to things like this. 

Percy enters the kitchen, only to see Marcus holding the letter and handing it to Oliver. The redhead kicks himself mentally, how could he forget about Charlie’s letter? He can’t get out of discussing it now. 

Marcus sees him first, “Your brother sent you a letter.” 

“Yes,” Percy says, “I know. I let his owl in.” 

“Don’t be smart. You gonna meet up with him?” 

Percy is prepared to say _no, I’m not_ when Oliver exclaims, “Of course he is! Invite him here Perce, not at your flat. When are you gonna get rid of that flat anyway?” 

“Audrey still has hers,” he says defensively, hoping to change the topic. 

It doesn’t work. 

“Well, hers is in America - land of the free and home of the brave. And nice try trying to change this topic.” 

Percy sighs, running his hand through his hair, “I’d really rather not. I like our relationship as it is now.” 

Marcus scoffs, “Of course you’d say that. Invite him over.” 

“No.” 

Marcus looks offended, “You ashamed of us or something?” 

Oliver looks at Marcus, and then at Percy but doesn’t say anything. 

Percy takes a step in their direction, “No, never,” he takes a deep breath. He does not want to have this conversation, “Charlie is the only relative that still speaks with me. I don’t want to mess that up by meeting with him.” 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Oliver says sympathetically. He hands the letter back to Marcus and walks to Percy. He takes Percy’s hands in his own, grasping them. “Perce, there’s nothing to worry about. Charlie loves you. You’re his brother.”

“So’s Fred,” Marcus retorts, “Just ‘cause they’re brothers doesn’t mean that there’s love between them.” 

Oliver glares over his shoulder, hissing, “ _Shut up Flint.”_ Before turning his attention back to Percy. It’s always amused the redhead that Marcus and Oliver refer to each other with their surnames. Marcus used to refer to Percy as _Weasley,_ up until Percy and Audrey eloped. Marcus still sometimes says _Weasley_ when referring to Percy, but Audrey has taken up the habit of answering when Marcus does that. 

“Perce, Perce,” Oliver says softly, “Charlie _loves_ you. Why else would he owl you after your family went no contact with you?” 

Percy looks away and says softly, “To lure me into a false sense of security.” 

Oliver takes Percy’s face into his hands, kissing him and then saying, “He’s not like the twins. He won’t do that to you.” 

He’s aware of Marcus moving behind Oliver, and then he’s aware of Marcus’s strong hands on his waist. Marcus bites Percy’s ear, causing him to gasp. Oliver takes that opening to gently bite his neck. 

Marcus’s voice is low, “let us make you forget about this, at least for a short while.” 

Oliver laughs, “Speak for yourself Flint. Unlike you, I’m not quick.” He kisses Percy deeply, “ _Strip.”_

~

Penny would have a fit if she knew that they had sex in the kitchen; luckily for the three men, she’s currently not in the country. Marcus looks pleased with himself; Percy thinks he deserves too. Oliver is laying naked on the tile floor, a silly grin on his face. “Perce?” 

Percy is putting his underwear back on. He doesn’t like being nude; it’s something he hasn’t confessed to his lovers, though he suspects that they know, considering how quickly he covers himself up after being in the shower or after having sex. 

“Want help writing that letter?” Oliver asks as he sits up.

_He has to be cold,_ the redhead thinks. 

Percy thinks about Oliver’s question. Does he want help? On one hand, he is an adult and writing a letter to Charlie shouldn’t be that hard. He just has to say, _sure, come on over at x o’clock._ On the other hand, Percy has no idea how to write that letter. “Please,” he eventually says. 

Marcus, having dressed, walks wordlessly out of the kitchen. Oliver whistles as he walks by; Marcus glances back over his shoulder and smirks. 

Oliver stands, stretching. He looks fantastic, Merlin, all of Percy’s lovers look drop-dead gorgeous. Why Audrey agreed to marry him, and why the other three asked to date him, Percy would never know. 

Marcus slaps Percy’s ass, signalling his return to the kitchen. He and Oliver laugh; Percy yelps, blushing like mad. He doesn’t know why Marcus does that, and a part of him wishes he would stop, but there’s a larger part of Percy that wants Marcus to do it more often. 

The Slytherin sets down two pages of paper and a pen down on the kitchen island. “So Griffendork, do you know what you wanna say?” 

_Yes, I don’t want him coming over._ But he doesn’t say that; instead, Percy steps beside Marcus and looks blankly at the pages of paper. “Why are there two?” 

“One for your brother,” he says, pointing to the first sheet. He then points to the second sheet, “one for our ladies. Gotta keep them in the loop.” 

Oliver, now standing, slaps Marcus’s back, causing the taller man to grunt. “How thoughtful Flint. Didn’t know you had that in you.” 

“Fuck off,” Marcus says without any heat. The two look at Percy, who still doesn’t know how to tell his lovers that he changed his mind and that he doesn’t want to meet his older brother. 

Oliver’s eyes are soft, as is his voice as he speaks, “Perce, babe, I can hear you thinking.” 

Percy blinks, “I - I -” he starts but can’t finish. Marcus lays his hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he hands the redhead the pen. 

“Just write what I say.” It’s a brilliant idea; now, Percy won’t have to think about what he has to write. He’ll just write what Marcus will say, and that will be that. 

Percy copies word-for-word what Marcus says. The message isn’t long; it’s straight to the point. “I don’t want him using the Floo,” Percy tells him. Marcus raises his eyebrow but doesn’t ask him why. “He can use our front door.” 

“Using the _front door?”_ Oliver says, mockingly. “Why Perce, we’re wizards! We don’t use the front door!” 

“If he doesn’t want his brother using our Floo, his brother isn’t using our Floo.” Percy is greatly appreciative of the fact that the Slytherin is here helping him write this Merlin-forsaken letter to his brother. If it was just Oliver, Percy would have folded and allowed Charlie to use the Floo.

Oliver throws his hands in the air, but stays quiet. 

Marcus takes the pen from Percy’s hand, and takes the letter with him as he strides towards Esdras, Percy’s owl, who is in the living room with the other owls. Oliver hugs Percy from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Shouldn’t we write the letter to the girls now?” 

Marcus rolls up the letter and attaches it to Esdras’s leg, then he answers, “I’ll write it. You two go to bed. I’ll be up there in a minute.” 

Percy doesn’t resist as Oliver takes him by his hand and leads him to the master bedroom. 

~ 

Percy is a nervous wreck the next day, up until there’s a knock on their front door shortly after dinner. Oliver nudges him forward, “Go on,” he whispers, “we’re right here.” Percy takes one last glance at his lovers, then looks straight ahead and heads for the door. He takes a deep breath, then opens it. 

True to his word, Charlie is there alone. He still looks the same, the same way Percy remembers him. He gives Percy a smile, “Hey little brother. Can I come in?” 

Percy blushes, “Of course,” he says as he steps aside. 

Charlie walks him, stopping when he sees Oliver and Marcus. Oliver beams, running over to Charlie and stopping right in front of the former Quidditch player, “Charlie! It’s great to see you again. How’ve you been?” 

“Let Percy ask those questions Wood.” 

“No, no. It’s fine,” Charlie tells Marcus. Percy comes up from behind his brother and stops beside him. Charlie turns his head, and looks at his younger brother. “You never mentioned that you had roommates.” 

“It never came up,” is what Percy says. There’s a look that comes across his brother’s face, though the younger Weasley can’t figure out what the look means. 

He’s taller than Charlie, though not by much. Still, it’s enough that he has to literally look down at his older brother. Charlie changes the topic, “How are you Percy? I heard from dad that you quit the ministry.” 

“I’m well, thank you for asking. The ministry just wasn’t what I thought it was.” 

“Percy,” Charlie looks him in the eye, “don’t be so formal with me.” 

Percy sighs, “I really am well Charlie.” He brings his hand to his face to push up his glasses. 

Charlie’s eyes lock onto Percy’s wedding ring. _Fuck._ He should have expected this. 

“You’re married?” Charlie sounds hurt, but his younger brother chooses not to address his tone of voice. It would bring up too many unwanted emotions. 

“I am. I’m also dating three other people.” There. Might as well get it out in the open. 

Charlie laughs loudly, “That’s the first time I’ve heard you joke Percy.” 

Oliver chips in, “It’s not a joke Charlie. He’s dating us,” he gestures to Marcus, “We’re also dating Penny. You might remember her as Penelope.” 

Charlie tilts his head in what Percy assumes is confusion. “Penelope Clearwater?” Percy nods his head. “Are you being serious? You’re having an affair?” 

Percy knows the meeting was a mistake, “Don’t say it like that, it’s not an _affair._ It’s a polyamorous relationship. I married Audrey so she could become a British citizen faster. She’s American.” 

Charlie blinks, “You’re serious, aren’t you? You’re actually dating three people _while_ married?” 

Percy doesn’t get the chance to respond as Penny and Audrey come through the Floo. Charlie starts walking towards the women. “Penelope,” he says once he reaches them, “it’s been a while.” He turns to Audrey, “You must be my brother’s wife.” He sticks out his hand; the redhead shakes it. “I’m Charlie. You’re brother-in-law.” 

Audrey smiles, “I’m Audrey Weasley. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Percy has told me that you work with dragons?”

“He’s right,” Charlie exclaims, a little too loudly for his brother’s comfort. Percy bites his lip to hold in a groan; he should have told her to not bring up his work. “I’m on medical leave for about two weeks, so I decided to come home.” 

“Medical leave?” She raises an eyebrow, “that can’t be good.” Penny gestures for Marcus to come over, and he does. She hands him her bags. 

“Put those away for me?” she asks him sweetly. Marcus sighs dramatically, but does what he was asked. He stops and kisses Percy on his way to Penny’s room. Charlie watches as they kiss. 

“Can I talk to you alone Percy?” 

_No, “_ Yes.” 

Charlie nods, “Is there a place where we can talk?” If Percy didn’t know better, he’d say that his brother looks nervous. But this is Charlie; he never gets nervous. 

“Follow me.” 

Percy can feel his loves’s eyes on them as they walk to his bedroom. They pass by Marcus on their way, who ruffles his hair as he walks by. 

They reach the last door of the hallway. Percy opens the door and walks in; Charlie follows suit. 

“Neat as ever little brother.” 

He’s right. Percy keeps his room in perfect order. He and Penny try to keep the house in order, but the other three like to leave their clothes, their dishes, and whatever else everywhere. 

It’s an ongoing argument between them. 

Charlie sits down on the bed, and pats the spot beside him. His younger brother sits. 

“How’d you end up in a polyamorous relationship?” is what Charlie asks. It’s not what Percy had been expecting to hear. 

“Merlin help me, I love them.” Percy looks up at the ceiling, “Oliver and I dated on and off throughout Hogwarts. I started dating Penny when I thought we were through. After the war, I encountered Oliver and Marcus by accident. We agreed to go out on a double date. Ended up having a four-way that night.”  
  
“Percy, I don’t _need_ those types of details. I don’t _want_ those types of details.” 

Percy looks at Charlie, who isn’t looking at him. It’s amusing. “We started seeing each other for a couple of months after that. I was sent to the States on business, where I met Audrey. We started exchanging letters weekly after I came back home.” 

Charlie interrupts, “Were the five of you in a relationship at that point?” 

“No. Penny and I were fuck buddies -” Charlie groans, “with Marcus and Oliver. They invited us here to live with them. This property belonged to Oliver’s parents. They died during the war.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“I am too. Just don’t bring it up. He doesn’t like talking about it.” 

Charlie nods, “noted. How’d you go from friends with benefits to lovers? What about Audrey?” 

Percy continues, “We had this nasty fight. Said some things we regretted, still regret. We made up a month later -” 

“A month? What was this fight about exactly?” 

“I’d rather not say. It was stupid and we shouldn’t have fought with each other.” He looks over at his brother, “It was ridiculous. When we made up, we decided that we couldn’t live without each other. Audrey and I were still exchanging letters at this point, and we met up once a month in Daigon Alley - she moved here - and I introduced her to Penny. After that, the three of us met weekly until Penny invited her back here. We started having sex,” another groan from Charlie. Percy ignores him, “when Oliver and Marcus walked in on us. They just kind of… joined. Audrey just kept showing up here and never left. I married her shortly after.” 

“I’ll be honest little brother. I’m upset that you got married and didn’t invite me. I understand not wanting the twins, but what about the rest of us?” 

This is exactly the conversation Percy doesn’t want to be having, but here he is, having it anyway, “No one was talking to me. I didn’t think anyone would come, even if I invited them. You’re the only one that still talks to me.”

Percy’s startled by the tight hug Charlie engulfs him in, and is even more surprised by his words, “I’m sorry _Percy_ ,” the way he says his name makes Percy’s heart break, “I know about the fight you had with everybody. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner, I just -” he sighs and hugs harder, “It’s just that I thought you would come around.” 

Percy leans back, breaking the hug, “You want me to _apologize?_ That’s not happening Charlie. Is this why you’ve been writing to me? Just so I would apologize?” 

“Percy, no,” Charlie grabs his hand, the one with his wedding band, “that’s not why I’ve been writing you. I miss you. Mum and dad miss you -” 

The younger Weasley interrupts him, angry, “They can reach out then. The twins attacked _me,_ Ginny hexed _me,_ Ron tried to punch _me,_ and then Bill has the audacity to tell me to apologize? No, that’s not happening. Do you know what mum and dad did during the fight? Nothing. Not a bloody thing.” 

Charlie sighs, eyes not looking at his brother. He rests his forehead on Percy’s shoulder, “Percy. I don’t blame you for the fight, I really don’t.” 

“Then why do you want me to apologize?” 

“Because I miss you Percy. We all miss you, even the twins -” Percy snorts, “I’m serious little brother. The twins have been sulking in your old room.” 

“They’re probably destroying my things.” 

Charlie sighs again, “Are you happy?” 

The question catches him off guard, “what?” 

“Are you happy? With your relationship?” Charlie repeats patiently. Percy had always looked up to Charlie growing up; Bill got frustrated with him too easily, but Charlie never did. 

“I’ve never been happier,” Percy replies honestly. He has no reason to lie, not to Charlie. 

Charlie smiles, “I’m glad to hear that.” They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. It’s nice, Percy thinks. This isn’t nearly as bad as he imagined, and if he’s being honest, he has missed his brother’s company. 

“Little brother?” Charlie says, breaking the silence. 

“Hm?” 

“I love you, you know that?” The thing about it all is, he sounds completely genuine. 

Percy blinks back tears, hoping not to attract Charlie’s attention. 

It doesn’t work. 

“Oh, _Percy,”_ Charlie gives him an one-armed hug, “I don’t tell you that nearly often enough. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” his voice is breaking. Merlin, this is embarrassing. He wants to go back to a comfortable silence, though Charlie isn’t going to let that happen, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I really do though.” 

“Can we… ” he starts before hesitating, “can we not talk about this right now?” 

“Alright, but we will talk about this in the future.” Dammit. Talking about it now is bad enough. “I’ll talk to the others about tonight.” 

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Percy hisses, “If they can’t be bothered to reach out to me and apologize, then they don’t need to be informed of my… lifestyle.” 

Charlie looks at him, “Fair enough. Seriously though, you should write mum and at least tell her that you’re doing alright. She’s been worried sick.” 

Percy exhales through his nose audibly, annoyed. Why should he reach out? “You can tell her that I’m fine.” 

“She’ll want to know how I know that.” Charlie retorts. Damn, he’s got Percy there. 

Percy thinks about it for a few seconds, “You can mention that you saw me, but don’t go into details.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry.” He waits for a moment, then continues, “I should go. Mum’ll have my head if I’m not at dinner. You know how she is.” 

“Yeah, I do.”

They stand and leave the room wordlessly. They walk back into the living room, where Percy’s lovers are waiting. 

Audrey speaks up, “Have a good chat?” 

Percy answers, “Yes.” It’s short and to the point. He’ll tell them about their conversation after Charlie leaves. 

Charlie turns and looks at his brother, “I want to meet up again before I head back to Romania.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Charlie smiles. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wanted him to write to their mum. What's Percy to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to write this chapter. Chapter 3 will not take as long, I swear.

Percy can’t bring himself to write the letter to his mum; he’s tried a dozen times already and has nearly got physically sick from the anxiety. It shouldn’t be this hard, it really shouldn’t. But it is. 

Only Penny is home; Oliver, Marcus, and Audrey are out shopping in Diagon Alley for - well - Percy can’t remember what they are shopping for. The ball in the pit of his stomach has been growing and growing ever since Charlie left to go back to the Burrow three days ago. 

Charlie wants to visit him again before going back to Romania, and when he comes to visit again, he’ll ask Percy why he hasn’t owled mum yet. And what is Percy supposed to say to that? _You see Charlie, I’m too much of an anxious wreck to write one bloody letter to our mother. I’d rather willingly walk into the twins’ shop and buy something to prank Oliver with._

Percy would never buy something to prank Oliver with or anybody else for that matter, but he’s getting into semantics now. 

The redhead is in the kitchen, staring at yet another attempt to write his mum a letter. It’s getting late; his partners will be getting home soon. And what will they think when they walk in and see Percy teary-eyed over some bloody letter. 

They might just see how pathetic he really is, and then what would he do? He knows, he’d - 

“Percy?” 

He turns around, seeing Penny in the doorway, wearing her blue and bronze short-sleeved pyjamas. “Are you alright?” 

_Do you think I’m pathetic?_ “I’ve been better.” 

Penny pauses before walking up to him, taking his hand and kissing him. She has a strange look in her eyes. It’s a look Percy can’t identify. Is it pity? He doesn’t want her pity, doesn’t want their pity. 

“Oh, Percy.” Is what she says, not letting go of his shaking hand. “Let me help you.” 

Yes, help. Help would be amazing and wonderful but having her help would show Penny how sad and pathetic Percy truly is. 

He shakes his head _no_ , not wanting their relationship to end. He can’t let it end, he just can’t. 

Penny squeezes his hand hard, “Percy. Stop thinking. I know that look on your face, and I don’t like it. None of us do. I love you, you silly man. We all do. Now,” she kisses Percy on his wet cheek, “let me help you.” 

Percy doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Penny kisses him. He doesn’t deserve her, doesn’t deserve any of them. He really doesn’t. 

They move to her bedroom, Percy sitting down at her desk between the two windows opposite her bed. Penny stands beside him, leaning on the wooden desk. They’re so close that they’re touching. 

Penny tells him what to write, which makes the process of writing a letter so much easier. He doesn’t have to think, not about this. By the time they finish, Percy has stopped crying and he feels… calm. 

She kisses his still damp cheek, taking the completed letter and folding it to send off to his mum. 

“Come on,” she says, taking hold of his arm and dragging him up. “Time for bed.” 

It’s not even seven, but Percy doesn’t complain. Penny gently pushes him towards her bed, smiling. He goes under the heavy covers, suddenly feeling exhausted. He falls asleep before the others make it home. 

~ 

He receives a letter from his mum in the morning. Percy doesn’t touch it, not until Oliver tells him too. He’s really pathetic, not being able to read a fucking letter. 

“Percy, stop. Stop with that look.” 

Damn. Oliver caught him. 

The letter is filled with information about how everyone is doing. The thing that catches Percy’s eye is that Fleur is pregnant. He’s going to be an uncle, though he wonders if Bill will allow him to meet his nibling. Percy prays that his brother and his wife will let him. 

The other thing that catches Percy’s eye is that his parents want to come over. _Damnit Charlie, what did you tell them?_

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asks. 

“My parents want to come over.”

“I thought they might. Let’s invite them over.” 

Percy stares at his lover. How could he say that so nonchalantly? “We can’t.” 

“Why not?” Oliver steps towards him and reaches out, touching Percy’s arm. It’s comforting. 

“...Because…” 

Oliver gives him a _look._ “Percival Weasley -” 

“Don’t _Percival Weasley_ me Oliver. I just - I just can’t.” 

Oliver has a sympathetic look on his face. He’s still touching Percy, who looks away. The view from the window is gorgeous; lovely green grass surrounds the house on top of the hill. There’s a deep river outback that goes through the property. Percy wonders if he could slip by his lover and head there for a swim. 

Oliver breaks his silence, “What if we go there? The five of us.” 

Before Percy can respond, his wife does, “That’s a great idea Oliver. When should we go?” 

Percy, startled, glances between Oliver and Audrey. “What?” 

“Let’s go there,” Audrey says as if she’s obvious to how Percy feels. “Your family can’t do shit to you if we’re there.” That’s true; they would defend him, even if Percy won’t defend himself from his family. 

“Okay.” Is all he says. 

~ 

Percy had wanted to drive to the Burrow, but that suggestion was voted down by the other men and Penny. The Floo will be fine, or so he keeps telling himself. He really doesn’t believe it, but if he keeps telling himself that, he’ll eventually believe it. 

Or so he hopes. 

Oliver and Marcus go first, just in case the twins want to throw something at Percy. Percy hopes and prays they're not at the Burrow. “Go on,” Audrey encourages, pushing him gently towards the Floo, “we’re right behind you.” 

With a deep breath, he steps in. 

The Burrow is how he remembers. His parents are talking to Oliver and Marcus a few feet from the Floo. When his mum notices him, she smiles and engulfs Percy in a hug, kissing his cheek. 

“Hello mum,” Percy says, awkwardly returning the hug, “how are you?” 

His mum is still smiling when she pulls back and hesitantly lets Percy go. “I’m great Percy -”

She notices two women behind her son, and goes to greet them. _Yes,_ Percy thinks, _leave me alone and then we can be on our merry way._

He loves his mum, loves all his family, but being near them is highly stressful. His ideal relationship with his family would be through letters, but Marcus said that was cowardly. 

Percy wonders what Marcus really thinks of him. 

His dad is by his side now, “Percy. Have you seen this muggle contraption?” He holds a yellow rubber duck and hands it to Percy. “Muggles use them when they bathe. Isn’t that something?” 

“I come from muggle parents,” Audrey buts in, saving Percy from having to respond. “I’m Audrey. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_This is fine,_ he thinks. It’s going great. His parents are too busy with his lovers to focus on him, which is fine and dandy by Percy. He’s still nervous and anxious, but it’s manageable. His dad and Audrey have something to talk about, which should occupy them both. Percy can relax and listen to them talk, which is far better than having to talk to his dad himself. What would he even say? _Hey dad. Did you know that I'm the biggest fuck-up on this planet?_

That is until Ron comes downstairs. Where are Harry and Hermione? Percy doesn't know if he should consider himself lucky or unlucky that they're not here. 

“Percy?” Ron says, dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?” That’s an accusation, Percy is positive. Ron doesn’t want him here. 

Percy can’t blame his youngest brother. 

“He can’t visit his parents?” Marcus asks, anger in his voice. Penny takes hold of Marcus’ arm, preventing him from stepping towards Ron. Marcus wouldn’t hesitate punching Ron if an argument broke out. 

At the foot of the stairwell, Ron stands with his arms crossed. “He never comes to visit without a motive.” 

“Maybe he just wanted to see his mother.” Marcus spats. 

“Ron,” his mum breaks in, “I invited him over. He and his friends are staying for dinner.” 

Ron snorts, clearly unhappy having Percy over. Percy watches as Ron sits on the couch, making no move to go closer. If Ron doesn’t want to talk to him, Percy won’t talk to him. 

Percy isn’t an arse. He was raised with manners after all, even if those lessons were lost on his siblings. 

Things are tense after that, and Percy wonders where Charlie is. Charlie would break the tension if he were here. “Where’s Charlie?” he asks, hoping his brother is nearby. Charlie would -no - _will_ make this visit bearable. 

“He’s at the twins’ shop. He’ll be back in time for dinner.” his dad informs him. Okay, Percy could wait until Charlie gets back. And if Percy is lucky, the twins will stay at the shop. 

It seems the universe hates him, which doesn’t surprise the Weasley. Even his thoughts get him jinxed, because guess who steps through the Floo? 

Charlie and the twin fucking terrors. 

They stop talking when they see him, sneers on their face. Marcus looks furious, his face red and his fists clenched by his side. Penny is still holding him, but Percy knows that the Slytherin could easily get out of her grasp. 

_Please don’t fight._

Charlie, seeing Percy, grins. “Hey little brother.” 

Percy gives his brother a shy smile, pushing up his glasses, “Hey.” 

The twins, thankfully, don’t say anything and go to where Ron is. Marcus still looks pissed. Oliver is by the Slytherin’s side now, whispering something into his ear. Percy can’t hear what he says, but it seems to calm the man down. Penny lets go of his arm. 

“Would you like help in the kitchen?” Oliver asks, breaking the silence. 

The twins glance back. Did they not notice his Quidditch star? “What are _you_ doing here Oliver?” Of course, it would be Fred who asks. Why wouldn’t it? “Don’t you have better people to hang out with?” 

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. Whatever calmness Marcus had quickly leaves him as he storms over to the couch. Percy’s younger brothers stand up, taking defensively stands. Ron’s hand going to where his wand should be. 

“Listen here, fuckers -” 

“Marcus, it’s alright.” Percy just wants there to be peace. He doesn’t want there to be a fight, especially over him. 

Marcus glares daggers at his lover, “No it fucking isn’t. You don’t deserve to be treated like shit by your family.” His attention goes back to the younger Weasleys. “Percy is an amazing person. You’d know that if you had ever bothered to get to know him. He loves you, you know that right? I don’t fucking know why he does, especially,” he points at Fred, “ _you.”_

Fred interrupts, “It’s a one-sided relationship then. I don’t love him at all.” 

Percy blinks, tears forming in his eyes. He knew it, he bloody knew it. His family hates him. 

Marcus hops over the couch, grabbing Fred and punching him hard, an audible _crack_ sounding throughout the room. Fred makes a pained sound and tries to push the Quidditch player off but to no avail. 

Everyone in the room seems to come to their senses, reacting to the sudden violence. Ron pulls out his want, but Audrey is by his side, grabbing it and tossing the wand clear across the room, far away from Ron. 

George is behind Marcus, trying desperately to get him off of his twin. Oliver pushes George, who looks stunned that Oliver touched him. Charlie’s behind Oliver - _when did he move? -_ taking hold of Oliver’s arm and shoving him away from George, who grunts. 

It gets worse from there. His parents rush over, grabbing Marcus and Oliver in an attempt to get them off their children. Audrey and Ron are fighting, with Audrey clawing and scratching at his youngest brother. Percy sees blood pouring from his face and arms. Ron tries to punch Audrey, who ducks and lands a blow to the center of his chest. Ron gasps. 

Marcus punches Fred again. Percy sees the blood covering his face and Marcus’ fist. His feet are moving and suddenly, his hands are on his large lover. “Marcus! Stop. That’s enough.” He pleads, though they fall on deaf ears. 

A hex hits Ron, who had gotten his breath back, sending him flying backwards. Everyone in the room looks; Penny is standing against the wall holding her wand and pointing it at George, who has Oliver’s hair gripped tight between his fingers. 

“We,” she begins, voice dangerously calm, “are leaving. Unless, of course, anyone else would like to be hexed?” 

George lets go Of Oliver’s hair and steps back. Marcus shoves Fred into the floor, standing up and proudly grabbing Percy’s hand and leading him to the Floo. 

They leave. Percy wonders if he’ll hear from Charlie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Percy... at least his lovers are at his defence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long!! Life has been hell, but I'm better now (: Enjoy!!! And also, if you find any spelling errors, please let me know!! I'll fix them.

Percy’s eyes are red from crying so much. He’s never cried so much in his life, he’s sure of it. He clings to Marcus, not letting go until he’s exhausted. The Slytherin holds him tight, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him. It’s working.

Marcus is still pissed - that much Percy knows. Percy isn’t sure how to feel about it all. His family always tolerated him, just like he knew they did. The only reason Marcus isn’t at the Burrow and raising Hell right now is because Percy needs him. 

They’re on Marcus’ bed - a gorgeous King size with a weighted blanket that is simply lovely to lie under. He’s the only one who has a weighted blanket in the house. It used to belong to Audrey but Marcus adopted it from her months ago. 

“Stay here,” Marcus tells him as he tucks Percy in his bed, “I’ll bring you some water.” 

Percy watches as his lover leaves, the house usually quiet. It only takes a few moments before Penny appears with Audrey behind her. They have a resigned look on their faces. 

Penny sits down next to him, putting her arm around him in an one-armed hug. Audrey sits near his feet, her hand resting on his leg. “I’m sorry Perce,” Penny says eventually. “I didn’t think your family would do that. We didn’t think your family would do that.” 

His throat is dry and when he speaks, it’s hoarse and scratchy. “I - it doesn’t matter.” 

“It  _ does  _ matter Percy! I’ll strike them down where they stand if I ever see them again. Bill included.” 

“B-but I’m going to be an  _ uncle _ ,” he stresses, becoming more upset than he already was, “how can I be there for them if I’m estranged from them?” 

Neither of the women has the opportunity to answer as Marcus and Oliver enter, a glass of water in the Slytherin’s hand. Marcus’ face is still unnervingly calm while Oliver’s face is unhappy. Percy hadn’t expected any different. Marcus hands Percy the water, who quickly drinks it all. 

Penny waits until Percy has drunk all the water before speaking. “You don’t owe Bill or Fleur or their child anything, just like you don’t owe the rest of your so-called family anything.” 

Percy whines a high-pitched whine, looking away from his lovers in despair. “I want to mean something to them!” 

He knows that he’s one lucky bastard for having four lovers who care for him and a small voice in the back of his head tells him that his lovers are also lucky for having him. But he doesn’t really believe that voice. 

  
Percy goes to sleep shortly after that, surrounded by his lovers; Oliver and Audrey holding him. 

When he wakes, he’s alone in the large bed save for Oliver, who is sitting up. Percy just watches the other man for several long minutes before Oliver notices him. Oliver gives him a soft smile.

He rests his hand on Percy’s head and ruffles his hair. “It’s good to see you awake Perce.” 

The redhead yawns and stretches, “What time is it?” 

“A little past noon.” Oliver remarks casually. 

Percy sits up so fast that he sees stars; Oliver gently takes a hold of him. He’s slept into the afternoon? That’s just not acceptable. He may be in a shit emotional state at the moment, but Merlin! He is Percy Weasley and he does not sleep in. Especially after noon. 

“Woah, woah. Calm down. You’re alright. I promise.” 

Oliver hands him his glasses, which are smudged. Percy puts them on anyway. “Where are the others?” 

“Not murdering your family.” 

Percy doesn’t want his family dead, not even the twin terrors. “Where really?” 

His lover kisses his forehead, a romantic gesture that the redhead absolutely adores. “I love it when you do that,” Percy says before he can stop himself. Suddenly, the bed’s comforter is the most exciting thing to look at in the room. He can feel blood rushing to his face.

Oliver chuckles, “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll have to do it more often.” He pulls Percy closer, kissing his forehead again and again until Percy isn’t able to breathe. 

“Ol-Ollie! I-I can’t breathe!” 

His pleas are heard, thank Merlin. Oliver stops, though he’s grinning like a madman from one of Audrey’s muggle movies. Once he’s able to catch his breath, Oliver nudges him from the bed. 

“Go on,” he says, “let’s shower.” 

~

The shower was lovely; Oliver washed his hair and kissed him silly. It’s almost enough to make Percy forget last night. Almost. 

Penny is sitting on the bed, playing with her hands nervously when Oliver and Percy come out of the en suite. She stands and gives them an easy smile. “Percy.” It’s a statement, not a question. He doesn’t reply, and neither does Oliver. She continues, “Charlie is here.” 

He gasps. Charlie is here? Oh no, this can’t be good. He’s come here to end their relationship, just like how his other family ended their relationship with him. “ _ I can’t,”  _ oh Merlin, he’s crying now. “ _ I can’t.” _

Penny rushes over to him as Oliver hugs him. Her voice is reassuring, “Percy. My sweet Percy, it’s okay. Charlie just wants to talk. He came over last night after you fell asleep.. I hexed him Percy, as soon as I saw him standing at the door. Marcus went to swing at him, but Charlie said he came to apologize for how everybody acted towards you. He also wants to talk. To you.” She kisses his cheek, “it’s alright Percy. Charlie loves you. He only wants to talk.” 

Percy nods, roughly rubbing his eyes. Oliver grabs his wrists, not allowing him to continue. Percy whines, wanting to continue being rough with himself. 

Penny continues talking, having not convinced her lover. “He’s grabbed his things from the Burrow Perce. He’s staying with us for the remainder of his medical leave.” 

“Don’t be mean to yourself Perce,” Oliver says softly, kissing the redhead’s left wrist. “We can hear you thinking.” 

Percy takes a calming breath, trying to ensure his voice isn’t going to crack when he speaks. “He really only wants to talk?” 

Penny nods, smiling. “Yes Percy. He only wants to talk.” 

“Okay.” 

They leave the bedroom, Penny leading while Oliver holds his hand. Percy hears talk coming from the living room, hearing his brother’s voice alongside Audrey’s voice. Marcus sees them first, waving them over. 

Charlie turns his head. He looks...weary. It’s not a look Percy likes on his brother. Charlie is the cool, fun brother who works with  _ dragons.  _ Working with dragons automatically makes one cool in Percy’s book. 

Not like people care who he thinks is cool, but that’s besides the point. 

The older redhead strides towards him, causing Percy to take a step back. Oliver holds his hand firmly, not letting him go far. 

Charlie’s in front of him now, a small smile on his face. It’s oddly calming, but Charlie has always been good at calming him down. 

“Is it true?” Percy asks before Charlie can speak, “are you staying here with us? I don’t want your relationships with everyone to suffer because of me.” 

“They did that themselves,” Charlie answers coolly. “No one is going to treat you like that, not even our own family. I’ve told them not to contact me until they can respect you and treat you like you deserve.” 

_ I deserved it though.  _

Charlie must have heard that thought. “Percy, my little brother who is bloody taller than me, despite him being younger. Percy, my little brother who deserves to be treated with dignity, especially by his own siblings. Percy, my little brother who works so hard and does what he thinks is right, even when others don’t. That,” Charlie grabs him, Oliver’s hand letting go right before he is pulled into a bone-crushing hug, “is my little brother. It’s their loss that they don’t want you.” 

Percy hugs back, fresh tears in his eyes. 

Perhaps the remaining time will go well. 

~

The remaining time together is surprisingly comfortable for Percy. Charlie sleeps in the same bed as Percy does, and every morning Percy wakes up as the little spoon to Charlie. The younger redhead doesn’t mind being the little spoon, though he thinks it’s weird to feel his brother’s… morning problem. 

Percy doesn’t mention it. 

“I have to go by my apartment,” he tells Charlie the morning before the older redhead is supposed to leave, “would you like to come with me?” 

Charlie looks up from his cereal, “you still have your apartment?” He takes another bite. 

Percy nods. “Yes. Audrey has an apartment in New York City, though we’re the only ones who have them.” 

Charlie stands up suddenly, startling his younger brother, who jumps. The shorter redhead puts his bowl in the sink before turning sharply and staring at Percy. 

Percy is unnerved ever so slightly. “...yes?” 

Charlie charges at him, scooping Percy up and carrying him as if he were a bride. “Charlie! Put me down!” The bowl, Percy is sure, is still full of cereal, which bothers him. “Charlie, your  _ bowl.” _ He stresses, but Charlie has suddenly turned mute, as he doesn’t respond. 

Percy gets ignored until they reach his bedroom. Charlie unceremoniously dumps him on the bed. “Get dressed. We’ve got places to be.” 

“Like where?” 

“What do you mean ‘like where?’” Charlie laughs, “we’re going by your apartment.” 

Percy tries to argue, he really does, but the one-sided argument quickly ends when Charlie tries to forcibly change his clothes for him. Percy’s stomach drops at the thought of someone besides one of his lovers seeing him naked, so he shuts his mouth and changes in the bathroom. 

They pass by Marcus and Penny in the kitchen who wave them goodbye. They Floo to his apartment. 

“This place is filthy little brother.” Is the first thing Charlie says upon arriving. He isn’t wrong; Percy’s apartment is dusty and has boxes stacked everywhere, but this place is used for storage, so Percy ignores him. 

“What did you need here?” 

Percy starts looking around. “I bought some gifts for my lovers and hid them here. Though,” he turns around, not seeing the gifts, “I don’t see them.” 

“Is it this?” A female voice rings out from the kitchen. Charlie and Percy turn, seeing their youngest sibling holding an open box labeled ‘GIFTS’. “I looked through it. Sorry.” 

Percy is speechless. Ginny is here? He inhales quickly, turning to look at his brother. 

Charlie speaks up, walking to come in-between Percy and Ginny. “What are you doing here?” 

Ginny sets the box down onto the counter. Percy regards her for a moment; she’s muscular, more so than he is. Ginny is wearing muggle clothing; athletic shorts and a tank top. It’s a good look on her, the outfit being surprisingly adorable on her, though Percy is sure that she’d look good in anything.

She doesn’t look angry, or even annoyed. Her face has emotion, but knowing other people’s emotions has never been his strong suit. 

She steps forward; and so does Charlie. “Charlie,” she sounds exacerbated, “I’m not going to do anything.” 

“No,” Charlie states, “you’re not.” 

Her face twists unpleasantly, “When I got home and heard what the others did, I fucking yelled and hexed them! Hermione lectured everybody and Harry told Ron, Fred, and George that he was disappointed in them.” 

Percy couldn’t imagine Harry saying he was disappointed, but then again, he doesn’t know Harry all that well. 

“And Bill! Fleur laid into him and she ended up sleeping with me in my room because she was bloody pissed at her husband.”

A strange feeling comes into Percy’s chest. She… cares? He did not see that coming. Harry and Hermione too -  _ they care.  _ They don’t even know him too well. It’s a strange feeling, though not an unwelcomed one. 

She sighs, bringing her hand up to her hair and running her fingers through it. “Percy, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when Fred opened his fucking mouth. They were acting shitty. And don’t listen to Fred. When you weren’t speaking to us, Fred and George slept in your old room. They just don’t know how to say ‘I miss you’. But I’m here now. I want to hang out with you. I don’t think you’re some stuck up prat with a holier-than-thou attitude, not anymore. I used too, but I don’t anymore. I’m sorry that I even thought that of you.” 

If the twins were here, and Percy is fucking glad they aren’t, they would be amazed that Perfect Prefect Percy had nothing to say. Hell, so would Ron. 

He sees Charlie’s hand move from his wand, “If you’re just fucking around-” 

“I’m not! I would never joke about this!” 

Percy, Merlin help him, believes her. “Ginny,” he says slowly. She and Charlie turn their attention to him. He smiles, “thanks.” 

Ginny smiles too, running past Charlie and throwing herself onto Percy; they fall to the floor with a  _ thud.  _ But she’s laughing, and Percy can’t help but laugh too. This is Ginny, his baby sister. How could he ever think she’d be cruel to him? 

He’s not worried about how she entered his apartment. She’s clever enough to figure out a way to break in, and if she couldn’t figure out a way, Hermione definitely could tell her how. He has his lovers who support and love him for being  _ himself,  _ as do Charlie and Ginny. He doesn’t know why, but he’s going to hold onto them, all of them, and never let go. 

He really does have a great family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is a good sister (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this!!
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing the second chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long!! I haven't been in a Harry Potter mood.


End file.
